


I know, I do, too

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock, Sad, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me late one night when I was falling asleep during my MA thesis time. I actually dreamt about writing and uploading it :D but never actually did. It’s pretty different from what I usually write but I hope you guys still like it (it’s still Sherlolly ;) but different).</p>
    </blockquote>





	I know, I do, too

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me late one night when I was falling asleep during my MA thesis time. I actually dreamt about writing and uploading it :D but never actually did. It’s pretty different from what I usually write but I hope you guys still like it (it’s still Sherlolly ;) but different).

* * *

“Come in, Hamish.”

He hadn’t even knocked but of course Sherlock had heard him opening the front door and coming up the stairs. He knew the distinctive sound, the pattern of his son’s feet, the way he always took two steps at a time. But Hamish had halted in front of the door, hesitated. He was nervous.  
It took another moment before he opened the door and stepped into the familiar living room of 221B. Nothing much had changed over the years, it was still cluttered, still a mixture of different furniture, his dad’s papers and files and experiments everywhere, but even though he had moved out five years ago, it still felt like home to him and Hamish wouldn’t want it any other way. His dad was sitting in his usual armchair eyeing him suspiciously. He had gotten a few grey streaks and the wrinkles and creases in his face gave away his age but his eyes were still as piercing and sharp as they used to be. Hamish knew all too well, that he couldn’t hide anything from those eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Sherlock asked raising his eye brows.

Hamish tried to control his hands but couldn’t stop fidgeting, a habbit he had inherited from his father.

“Erm no, nothing is wrong. Actually… everything is fine,” he answered hiding his hands behind his back.

“Amy is alright then?”

“Yes, she’s good as well,” Hamish replied and couldn’t repress a smile.

It had taken his father quite a long time to actually remember his girlfriend’s name, names had never been his strength. But once he had understood how important she was to him, he had made an effort. He had been nice and friendly, less like himself and more like a real dad. Or like normal dads. Dads that weren’t geniuses, or famous detectives, dads that enquired after your girlfriend.

But he was still different and sometimes it was hard to talk to him. He knew his dad loved him and wanted him to be happy but they usually didn’t talk about emotions. He had accepted that fact a long time ago and it had worked out just fine. Hamish knew that he had gotten his empathetic side from his mother, he knew that his father couldn’t really express his feelings too well. But today he needed his advise, he needed his help. He just didn’t know where to start.

“So have you asked her yet?” Sherlock said suddenly, putting the book he had been reading aside. 

“How did you know?” Hamish asked perplexed but one look from his father was enough to give him the answer. 

Of course he had deduced it. 

Glad that he didn’t have to start the conversation himself, Hamish dropped into the chair opposite Sherlock and let out a relieved sigh. 

“No, I haven’t asked yet,” he told his father while looking down at his hands. “Actually that’s the reason why I’m here today.”

“You’re not asking for my blessing, are you? Because, Hamish, you know I like Amy,” Sherlock explained. “And as far as I know, it’s the bride’s parents you have to ask for permission. Although I really am no expert on these matters.”

Bride. What a strange word.

“I know. It’s just… how do I know if she’s the one? How do I know if it will work out? What if she says no?”

“Do you think she will say no?”

“I hope not… I don’t know.”

“So you want her to say yes,” Sherlock said tilting his head slightly to the side. 

“Of course I do!” Hamish replied instantly causing his father to grin at him triumphantly. “What?”

“Well I guess that answers your first question.”

“Oh…”

His father was right. He hadn’t thought about it like this. He had worried so much about making the wrong decision that he had overseen the most important fact. He would be devastated if she said no, of course he would, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But still, he couldn’t quite wipe the worries from his mind.

“When did you know?” he asked quietly, looking out of the window. “I mean with Mum. How did you know she was the one? That it was the right moment?”

There was a moment of silence before his father replied. 

“On some level I think I always knew. But I didn’t want to see. I was quite stupid, you know. Your mother was a bit quicker,” he told him with a lopsided grin. “But she somehow made me see. I don’t even know how she did it, but one day I realised that I just had been fooling myself. You know how I am. Emotions, not really my field of expertise. So it took me a while to figure them out. But when I finally did, I knew there never was another way to go… and thank God, she was still around waiting for me to come to my senses,” Sherlock concluded laughing at the memory.

Hamish smiled back at his father but stayed quiet.

“Do you love her?”

“Yes. But how do I know that I can make her happy for the rest of our lives?”

“You don’t.”

“Great, that’s not really helping,” Hamish shot back rolling his eyes.

“No, what I meant is, you can never be completely sure. But if you love her, you will try your best. I never thought I was good enough for your mother. Maybe that was why I kept her at arm’s length for so long,” Sherlock said running a hand over his face, “But I tried my best and I think sometimes I actually succeeded in being a half decent human being.”

“Yeah… sometimes,” Hamish agreed with a little chuckle.

“The only advice I can really give you, is don’t wait too long. If it feels right, it does for a reason. Amy really likes you, and luckily you are not me, you got way more of your mother in you, so don’t worry. Sometimes you just have to take a leap. I know, I wish I had realised that sooner.”

There was another moment of silence between them, both smiling slightly that half crooked smile.

“Thank you, Dad. You know what? That actually helped,” Hamish told him as he got up again.

“So you’re going to ask her tonight?”

“Yes… Yes, I think I will,” he answered smiling at the thought. “But you do know that if she says yes-”

“Which she will,” Sherlock intervened.

“Ok, but you know that you will have to sit through a wedding and behave and not insult her parents, right?”

“I managed to not kill them the last time we met, didn’t I?” Sherlock huffed.

“Alright,” Hamish laughed turning to leave. “I’ll better get going then. Got a proposal to plan.”

“Hamish?”

“Yeah?” Hamish asked turning around once more standing in the door frame.

“Your mother would have loved Amy. And I think she would have wanted you to know. She would be so happy for you,” Sherlock said barely audible. “She would probably kick your ass for not asking her sooner,” he added smiling, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Looking to the floor Hamish mumbled “Thank you.” And after another moment of silence he added “I wish they had met. I still really miss her.” Then he decended the stairs and was out of the door the next moment.

Sherlock, still sitting in his chair looked at the ring on his left hand, slowly turning it, feeling the metal between his thumb and index finger.

“I know, I do, too.”


End file.
